It has become common for people to take first-person-style video of outdoor activities and sports using portable cameras. However, carrying, accessing, and using a hand held device while participating in a sport occupies at least one hand of the participant when the use of both hands are required in a majority of outdoor activities and sports. Surfing, a physical, high paced activity or sport, requires that one have free use of one's entire body to balance and control themselves while riding the surfboard. Also, it would be difficult or perhaps impossible for one engaged in surfing to transition from a prone position on the board to a standing position while holding a conventional hand-held camera or device. It would also be dangerous to operate a handheld device in an effort to capture an image or video while surfing. Falling while riding a large wave can result in the surfer being subjected to rip currents and sustained underwater entrapment, both of which are hazards, due to ocean energy and breaking waves. Both hands should be free to balance on the surfboard while riding a wave. Distraction of the body and mind should be minimized in the dynamic ocean environment.
Due to the difficulties of having to manually hold a device during surfing, surfers are often forced to rely on another to capture photographs or videos. However, this approach does not allow for the desired first-person perspective video.
Mounting mechanisms for surfboards have been previously made, but have deficiencies. These prior mounting mechanisms typically require that the mechanism be affixed to the board by an adhesive (e.g., a glue or cement) or by drilling a hole in the surface of the surfboard to install a special anchor for receiving the mounting mechanisms. Such conventional mounting devices permanently alter, and may damage, the original structure and aesthetics of the surfboard.
Therefore, an improved mounting mechanism for positioning a device on a surfboard is desired.